All About Kyuubi
by BadFiction
Summary: Gaara had thought life with Shukaku was hell. Then he met Naruto's sister. "Kyuubi…why is there a dead raccoon on the table?" "Tsunade suggested I find creative outputs for my anger. Care to guess who I'm pissed at?" Suddenly, his life didn't look so bad.
1. Never trust a Fox in women's clothing…

_**All About Kyuubi  
><strong>_

**Summary: **_Gaara had thought life with Shukaku was hell. Then he met Naruto's sister. "Kyuubi…why is there a dead raccoon on the table?" "Tsunade suggested I find creative outputs for my anger. Care to guess who I'm pissed at?" Suddenly, his life didn't look so bad. Modern fiction AU_

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto (But I wish I did!)

**Warning:** _Cussing_, violence, sex, drugs, ect. Seriously, this story is about two "_demons"_, mind the rating. You've been warned.

**Side note:** Kyuubi is an Oc, as well as Shukaku. **THE PAIRINGS CHANGE THROUGHOUT THE STORY!** I marked it as a Gaara/Kyuubi fic, but that's because they are mostly the MC's of the story. Honestly, I'm leaning towards Shukaku/Kyuubi/Gaara/Sakura/Naruto/Hinata kind of triangle...That's a lot of slashes...haha.

Other than that, I think you'll enjoy; so leave a review to let me know :D.

BadFiction

**OooOooO**

**Chapter One: **_Never trust a Fox in women's clothing…_

Shukaku watched with intrigued eyes, as the newly admitted teenager screamed and fought with the nursing assistant trying to place her in the evaluation room. The tan muscular man wrapped his arms around her waist—lifting and carrying, as opposed to dragging and pushing her—and the pigtail braided girl used the elevation to kick her feet off a wall and slam him backwards into a metal cabinet. The short distance she fell from the aide's arms to the tiled floor must have momentarily knocked the wind out of her, because she lay still on her side groaning before slowly rolling onto her back. The blonde slowly bent her knees, bringing her feet closer to her body while rubbing her bruised hip. The spying redhead noted that from his place in the room's corner, her new position gave him a clear view up the center of her ripped jean skirt.

Not that he was complaining. Shukaku felt rather privileged that he was exposed to the sight of her bright orange and black polka-dotted panties.

Eventually, she swung her black fishnet covered legs over her head, flipping her body in a backwards tumble, until she landed on her booted feet in a low squatting position. A wide smirk grew between her freckled cheeks and she spread her legs into a sprinters starting position, facing the open doorway.

"Fuck! She's gonna run again!" shouted the stunned aide as he scrambled to tackle her to the floor with his body before she took off down the hall. On the outside, it seemed like the larger man would be able to hold down the petite girl easily, but the blood gushing from the aide's nose, onto his crisp white uniform, told a different story. Twice, she had already nailed him in the face with her forehead.

A low chuckle rumbled in Shukaku's chest. Violence was something he couldn't help but appreciate and he decided he liked her style. He licked his bottom lip waiting to see what would happen next.

"Get off me!" she screamed, squirming and thrashing her body underneath the aide. "Rape! He's trying to rape me!"

"Jesus, I'm not raping you! Stay still!" The two continued to struggle for dominance, until two more orderlies rushed into the room, gaining an upper hand against the hostile blonde. Shukaku closed his eyes, disappointed that the chaos was coming to an end so quickly. It had been a fun distraction from the normal hell of "San Nin Hospital for the Mentally Disturbed" while it lasted, but no one ever caused trouble for too long. Tsunade, one of the three "wardens" of San Nin, made sure of that with her iron fist approach towards rehabilitation.

"Damn it, Kyuubi! You're worse than that Sabaku kid!" Shukaku slightly opened one eye at the sound of his surname and glanced at the aide. The man had moved to the side, holding his bleeding nose pinched between his thumb and index finger, while the orderlies who had rushed into the room at the sound of commotion held the girl—Kyuubi, he presumed—from either side. A third man in ordinary clothing, sat bravely in front, shoving a white restrictive jacket over the arms of Kyuubi's black t-shirt.

"Her shoes! Grab her shoes!" yelled the white haired man when one of her unlaced boots kicked inches from his face. More screaming ensued as the man managed to remove first the left and then the right. The deadly rubber soled weapons were tossed a safe distance over his shoulder, just as the girl's foot delivered a strong kick to the poor man's face. He was knocked back a foot or two, but the fishnet tights she was wearing weren't quite as damaging as the shoes would have been had she landed a blow earlier.

"Fuck you, Kakashi! I hate you! I _fucking hate you_ for bringing me here!" she screamed at the man as he grabbed her legs, attempting to keep her from kicking him again. The other two men each grabbed under her arms and together the three lifted her into the air. She pulled, thrashed, and twisted her body trying to escape from their grasp, but the three held firm. Shukaku was amazed that the man called Kakashi was able to keep hold of both her legs by himself, when the two holding her arms seemed to be having so much trouble. They placed her next to him on the floor and hooked her jacket to wall restraints to prevent her from running again. "I hope you die! I hope you all _fucking die!"_

She spit in Kakashi's face as he kneeled down to her level and looked at her sadly. "It's for your own good, Kyuubi. You're lucky I convinced the judge to send you here, instead of prison. He wanted to charge you as an adult, do you know that? You need to start thinking before you act; think about how upset you're making your brother. Even he has a limit; he's not going to put up with your outbursts forever."

"Like I care; that little bastard stopped being my brother when he abandoned me with the rest of you!" She pulled forward against the restraints holding her, causing Kakashi—and a few others—to jump back reflexively. "Tell him he's dead to me; tell him, TELL HIM!"

Kakashi stood and turned his back to the screaming girl. "Goodbye, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi screamed and cursed at the man as he walked away, but he only shut the door behind him. The aide that brought Kyuubi to the room checked her restraints, making sure they were secure, before leaving to receive treatment for his broken nose. The two helpers left as well, locking the door behind them and leaving Shukaku alone with Kyuubi until the psychiatric examiner arrived to evaluate them.

To Skukaku's absolute horror, the girl's mood took a 180 degree turn from the fiery demon spirit he saw a moment ago, to a crying, whimpering mess.

He watched it start out as silent hiccups, violently shaking her small frame, but quickly turning into a complete breakdown. Moments passed with her sobs being the only sound in the room and irritation finally got the best of his short temper. "Jesus, put a sock in it, will ya? Save the tears for someone who cares."

She froze. It occurred to Shukaku, as she slowly lifted her head in his direction, that she hadn't noticed him sitting next to her before he spoke. Tears caused the dark colors of her heavy eye makeup to run down her cheeks in long streaks, but a smile grew on her lips in contrast as her stormy blue eyes peered into his green-gold.

Shukaku swallowed slowly and clenched his jaw, steeling his emotions; something inside him recognized something similar in Kyuubi's expression. For the first time in a long time, a sliver of fear crawled up his spine as the possibility of being in the presence of a greater threat than himself, infiltrated his thoughts.

"Hi." She reached her foot out, tapping it gently against his leg. "What's your name?"

He hesitated, wary of her changing personalities. "Shukaku."

She rubbed her toes in slow circular motions up his shin and he felt his jaw drop a little. It wasn't the first time a girl had flirted with him—he was approached on a regular basis; some even more attractive than the crazy blonde at his side—but in Kyuubi's case it seemed more predatory in nature. Shukaku didn't know how he felt being sucked in to her obvious game when he was so used to being the one making the rules. In the end, he was a teenage boy and she was a pretty girl. He knew that he should pull away from the seductive feel of her touch before her motives were made apparent, but found himself enjoying the thrill of a possible challenge with this unknown opponent.

"What kind of name is Shukaku?" she asked laughing, stretching her foot further passed the underside of his knee at the same time. "Isn't that the name of a desert demon?"

"What kind of name is Kyuubi?" he remarked back, swallowing again as her foot paused on his thigh, resting dangerously close to an area he'd rather her not explore; at least not after he had seen the strength of her kick earlier.

Kyuubi smirked. "It was supposed to be romantic. The legend says that the fox demon, Kyuubi, took a female form when she met her soul mate. In reality, my father had bad taste when it came to naming his kids. I'm just happy he didn't name me fish cake."

Shukaku laughed, recognizing the name. "Naruto? You're related to that idiot? When you put it that way I guess we were the lucky ones. I'd rather be the sand demon than the demon who loves himself."

She laughed with him, throwing her head back and showing off the sharp edges of her elongated canines. "Wow. Our parents must have read the same 'World's Worst Baby Names' book." She closed her eyes. "So what are you here for? I'm sure you heard that I'm avoiding prison."

He nodded when she opened her eyes again. "Yeah, same reason; I've been sentence to twenty-four months of psychiatric rehab. Twelve, if I behave."

"Wow, I only got eighteen. What'd you do?" she asked, her second foot following the path of the first, before resting on his other thigh.

Shukaku shook his head, trying to cling to what control he still had left. "You first."

"Okay, that's fair. My juvy record is filled with vandalism and assault charges. Recently, I caused a fire that basically wiped out half of my village. They were going to send me to prison, but Kakashi, my legal guardian at the moment, convinced them that I had 'pent up emotional issues' that have been ignored since I cut whiskers onto my little brother's face as a child. He persuaded them that it would be better to find the _'root'_," she rolled her eyes as she drawled out the word, "of my anger, as opposed to sending me to a place that would potentially cause more harm by fueling it. His words, not mine."

Shukaku whistled, processing the new information. "And you looked so sweet and innocent when they brought you in, too."

She snorted, kicking him playfully in the rib. "Alright smartass, it's your turn. What did you do to earn that white jacket?"

The red head sighed, resting his head against the wall. How did he simplify such a complicated story? "It started when my twin brother and I killed our uncle by accident. Later, in a blind, drug induced, rage, I carved the kanji _ai_ into Gaara—that's my brother—into his forehead, because I got tired of people not being able to tell us apart. I guess you can say I developed a dependency to narcotics which the court seems to believe fuels my antisocial personality disorder and my psychopathic tendencies. I'm basically here for drug rehab until I'm legally an adult."

Kyuubi let out a long, loud laugh. "It seems we're a lot alike."

She scooted closer and Shukaku realized that at some point in the conversation, she had unhooked herself from the chains attaching them to the wall. Her blue eyes filled with mischief, like the fox she was named after. "I like you."

She paused and Shukaku took the opportunity to voice his concern. "There's a 'but' coming next, isn't there?"

Kyuubi's grin grew; friendly, despite her harsh words. "But if you ever tell me to shut up, or call my brother an idiot again, I'll rip your tongue out of your face, got it?"

Her foot suddenly shot up towards his face. Shukaku was just barely able to keep it from nailing him in the jaw, by tangle it in the loosened sleeves of his hospital jacket. Pulling her leg towards him, she fell backwards and he launched on top, pinning her with the weight of his body. He smirked at the shocked look on her face, before lowering his head so his lips gently brushed the lobe of her ear.

"You're new…and cute. So I'll tell you how it is with a warning. Only a psycho would mess with me." He nibbled on her ear, enjoying the way she squirmed at his touch. Payback was a bitch. "So unless you want to die, I suggest you never try anything like that again. Do you want to die, Kyuubi?"

"Heh, haven't you heard?" she laughed, speaking in a dark voice. Shukaku lifted his head curiously, wanting to see her expression. His eyebrow arched on reflex when, instead of finding her cowering in fear, the pretty blonde smirked licking her red painted lips. "I _am _a fucking psycho."

Pain exploded when something hit his temple, and the world around him began to slowly fade away.

**OooOooO**

"Uuuuh" Kyuubi moaned. That red headed kid's skull was harder than she'd anticipated. She had hit him nearly five minutes ago and dark spots were _still_ dancing at the corners of her vision. She moved to sit up, but the dead weight of the unconscious boy kept her pressed against the floor. Without thinking she moved to push him off, but remember her arms were still restrained when they didn't budge from their position across her chest.

"Fuck." The blonde cursed, getting angrier by the second. "You're too skinny to be this damn heavy!"

Kyuubi wrapped her legs around the boy's waist and rocked her body from side to side. Eventually, she was able to work up enough momentum to push him to the side with her shoulder and flip their positions; him flat on his back and her straddled on top. She would be willing to bet that, had he been conscious, he would have been smirking.

She smiled with the satisfaction of knowing she had been the victor in their little power struggle, and lowered her face until their foreheads were touching. "You're cute, but let this be a warning..."

She trailed off and he answered with a low groan. Kyuubi laid flat against his chest enjoying the steady rhythm of his heartbeat through thick fabric of their restraints. Her head tilted and slid alongside Shukaku's cheek, until her mouth was directly next to his ear. Whispering, she added. "You may be named after a sand demon, but even he's no match for a nine tailed fox."

Kyuubi planted a chaste kiss on his jaw and smiled slightly when she felt it twitch against her lips. She pulled away just in time to see the small upward curve to his mouth.

_So he's awake, after all, _she thought. _And he's smart enough to pretend otherwise._

Laughing like a lunatic at all the fun she was going to have in the upcoming months, Kyuubi jumped to her feet and sat cross legged on the table.

And that was just how Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Tsunade found her.

**OooOooO**

**End note: **Well there you have it; let me know what you think. I know this kind of fic might be a little outside the norm...

And! Because I'm feeling nice!

**_Chapter Two Preview: The mating rituals of Raccoons..._**

"Excuse me?" he deadpanned. "You think I'm _what?_"

"In love with me." She answered smugly, choosing this moment to examine her nails. "It was bound to happen, eventually. I _am_ gorgeous, and you _are_ a guy. It's only natural that you would become attracted to me."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are out of your ego-centric mind."

"Obviously." She snickered.


	2. The mating rituals of Raccoons

**All About Kyuubi**

**Summary: **_Gaara had thought life with Shukaku was hell. Then he met Naruto's sister. "Kyuubi…why is there a dead raccoon on the table?" "Tsunade suggested I find creative outputs for my anger. Care to guess who I'm pissed at?" Suddenly, his life didn't look so bad._

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto (But I wish I did!)

**Warning:** _Cussing_, violence, sex, drugs, ect. Seriously, this story is about two _demons_, mind the rating. You've been warned.

**Side note:** Thanks for all the reviews! I was really encouraged to jump right back into working on this fic when I saw how many of you responded positively and added it to your fav's list!

BadFiction

**OooOooO**

**Chapter Two: **_The mating rituals of Raccoons…_

Kyuubi could tell that Shukaku was not one to take a bruised ego lightly. So far he had mostly stayed out of her way, but she could tell something was brewing underneath that unruly red mop of his. It was okay, though. She would wait; and when he struck, she would be ready.

And in the meantime, she would keep herself entertained by finding every single one of his tics.

**OooOooO**

It took only a week for Tsunade to realize that restraints meant nothing to her two 'favorite' patients. Some days, she felt it was better handing over the keys to the facility and letting them walk around with weapons in their pockets, than to try and control the two from their antics. When their minds were set on something, nothing would stop them. Not even sedatives.

She had tried drugs at first, but unless they were both medicated at the same time, whichever one was sober would find ways to torment the other and vice versa. It only fueled the rivalry between the two, creating a larger headache for the blonde haired administrator when personnel came running and complaining about the new mess that was bound to follow in Shukaku or Kyuubi's wake. The only way she could see sedation techniques bringing any good would be if she could keep the two drugged up 24/7 and unfortunately her conscious wouldn't allow her to do that; never mind the fact that such an act would be considered medical malpractice and she would risk losing her mental health license.

Not even 10 days and she was already at her wits end trying to figure out what to do with the two most difficult patients that had ever been admitted to San Nin. And to think, neither was considered a legal adult yet.

Lucky for her, her grandson had unintentionally graced her with a moment of brilliance during his visit earlier that day. While she loved Naruto, Tsunade knew that it was Kyuubi who had inherited her son's genius. Unfortunately, the blond haired beauty inherited everything else from Minato's first wife, including her cold hearted desire to bring misery to anyone unlucky enough to catch her attention. Tsunade thanked whatever deity that had been responsible for Naruto inheriting Minato's second wife's kind gentle nature, and prayed that one day the boy's personality would rub off on his half-sister undoing the damage her mother had ingrained in the girl's fragile mental state.

Naruto was just stubborn enough that he wouldn't let Kyuubi's violent streak scare him away, either. If anyone could control that girl it was him, Tsunade was sure of it. And she was reminded of this fact when Kyuubi greeted her brother with enthusiasm during his daily visits. Tsunade watched as the smaller, freckled faced girl embraced her half-brother with a squeal of delight when he handed her a bag of various oil paints and brushes. It was in that moment that the mental health administrator realized the one thing that Kyuubi and Shukaku had in common that might just keep them from killing each other.

Both had a penchant for art, and took their work quite seriously.

So she signed them up with Deidara's art sessions, hoping to at least keep them out of her hair for a couple hours a day. Art was supposed to be therapeutic and if anything, she could treat it as an experiment to see if they could vent their anger in a way that wouldn't involve beating the living daylight out of each other…and those unlucky enough to get caught in their way.

Deep down, she had to admit that she was worried about letting them both inhabit the same room, at the same time, with a multiple range of possible weapons at their disposal. It didn't seem like best idea given their tendency to become violent at any given moment. Deidara only had a specific set of hours he could work in a week, however, and she just didn't have the extra funding to hire another activities coordinator so the two could have private lessons. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't handle any situation Kyuubi or Shukaku could cause if they got out of hand; Deidara was a seasoned vet when it came to dealing with mentally unstable patients. So she had to let it slide and hope that they would be too distracted with their various projects to notice the other's presence.

'_Besides,' _thought the stressed warden as she tried to make the best out of the situation. _'Just how much trouble can they get into using paint and paper?'_

She really should have known that with those two…anything was possible. Lucky for her, they kept their war to a minimum in the art room and let their work do the fighting for them.

**OooOooO**

Gaara's first impression of Kyuubi had been one of unadulterated shock. He had been preparing himself for one of Shukaku's numerous schemes to get out of being admitted to the mental facility and had instead walked in to find a petite female laughing maniacally while his brother laid sprawled on his back unconscious. It took a worthy opponent to go up against the twins and Gaara couldn't help but be impressed, even if a bit concerned.

His next impression of the blond haired beauty had been mostly the same. As he was visiting his brother early one morning, telling Shukaku about all the family drama that had occurred in his absence, Gaara had stopped mid-sentence when Kyuubi emerged from her bedroom wearing nothing but a black lacy bra and a pair of men's boxers; specifically ones he remember Shukaku owning. She walked confidently into the shared living room, stopping only to swipe a carton of milk off a breakfast cart and positioned herself on the armrest of the sofa he was sitting on.

Watching her as she tilted her head back and swallowed the beverage quickly in one breath, Gaara couldn't help but mumble a "Whoa" as a trail of the white liquid ran over her chin, down her neck, and disappeared in-between the shadows of her cleavage. Making a sound of satisfaction as she finished, she smiled and crushed the paper carton in her hand before tossing it at Shukaku's forehead and teasing, "Got milk?"

Gaara thought for sure that he would have to hold Shukaku back from killing the girl where she sat, but to his amazement, his twin only glared coldly causing the semi-naked girl to laugh. After a long staring contest between Kyuubi and his twin, Shukaku finally turned his attention back to Gaara in a commanding tone. "Don't stare at her Gaara, she'll suck out your soul and eat your heart for breakfast."

Laughing, Kyuubi stood and stroked Gaara's cheek gently with her fingertips as she passed his seat. "Awww, don't listen to him Gaara. He's just bitter because I think you're cuter than he is."

"We look exactly the same." The more outspoken of the redheads growled in defense. "If you're attracted to Gaara, than you're attracted to me as well. _And why are you wearing my underwear_?"

Shukaku all but shouted the last part.

"Because I know it pisses you off." She smirked over her shoulder as she walked slowly back the way she first entered. "And Gaara's more innocent, making him oh, so corruptible. No matter how hard you try, it's just something you'll never achieve my dear raccoon. I can't help but want to taint him."

She blew a kiss in Gaara's direction and walked into her room.

Gaara sat wide eyed and frozen in his seat. _What had just happened? Was she seriously trying to seduce him?_

Letting his eyes find Shukaku's, his brother only made one simple statement. "Don't even think about it; she's mine."

And because he always did what Shukaku told him to do, he obeyed without question.

**OooOooO**

It was an unspoken rule that Shukaku and Kyuubi put their silent war on hold whenever one of them had a visitation from their respective parental figures. It was only an hour each week, but both teens always felt physically and emotionally drained afterwards. So when Shukaku saw Kyuubi curled up on the couch, a blank expression on her freckled face, he lifted her in his arms with the mutual understanding that the white flag was drawn.

"What are you doing?" Kyuubi asked weakly, snuggling unconsciously into his hold. It slightly bothered Shukaku that she lacked the energy to fight him, despite their declared hate for each other.

"Tenzou is concerned you haven't eaten anything today. He wants to call Tsunade, and since she'd probably find a way to blame me, I'm taking you to your room to force food down your throat."

A small, quiet, laugh escaped from Kyuubi. "If you're concerned about me, you can just say so; you don't have to make excuses. But don't take me to my room, take me to yours."

Shukaku stopped walking, shifting her weight in his arms. "Why my room?"

"My roommate has anxiety issues; I frighten her." She simply replied.

"Since when do you care if you frighten anyone?" he asked, resuming his pace but in the direction of his own room, as she requested.

Kyuubi sighed into his chest, her hot breath felt through the thin cotton of his white t-shirt. "Hinata is different. She's too kind and too caring to belong in a place like this. She's so painfully shy and timid that all I have to do is look at her and she starts to shake uncontrollably, but she's so in love with my brother that she tries to be polite to me regardless. Naruto may be cute, but not many girls would put up with me to be with him, so I don't want to scare this one away. Now I just have to get her to confess. In the meantime, make it known that no one is to mess with her or they'll have to deal with me. Got it, Coon?"

The use of her pet name for him made Shukaku smirk knowing that the aggressive part of her personality was returning. Kyuubi was just more fun when she was in a fighting mood. "That just makes me want to mess with her more, Fox."

"I mean it, Sabaku. Leave her alone." The seriousness in her tone left no room for argument. Shukaku rolled his eyes as he stepped into his bedroom.

"Fine, I get it. You like her. I'll leave the Hyuuga girl alone, but I have two conditions." He placed her carefully on his bed and pulled the curtain closed around them. Even though he was currently the only patient assigned to the room, he still liked his privacy. "The first, you have to stop messing with Gaara every time he visits. He may look tough, but he's mentally a pussy. And I don't like it when he gets hurt."

Kyuubi pushed herself up the bed until she was leaning against the headboard and made room for him as she nodded. "Deal. And the second?"

Shukaku sat beside her, his voice changing to one of concern for once. "Fess up on what the old hag said this time to bother you so much."

It wasn't so much that he really cared, but if Kyuubi was lost in one of her moods than it would put an end to their ongoing feud. If their feud was put on hold, than Shukaku no longer had anything to keep him entertain for the remaining 18 months of his sentence. He had long ago come to the conclusion that there was just no way he would ever be getting out on good behavior.

When it seemed like she was still hesitating from speaking, Shukaku reached his hand under her jaw and turned her head with his fingertips. He was slightly surprised to find moistened, blood-shot eyes where he was used to seeing an angry fire-filled gaze.

"Kyuubi." He whispered, using a voice he saved for the countless girls he had seduced in the past. "You can tell me. I understand."

It wasn't the first time they had talked together about the mental and sometimes physical abuse bestowed upon them, finding solace in each other despite their uncharacteristic relationship. It was, however, harder each time to relinquish such information, when each teen was so accustomed to keeping their feelings hidden under lock and key.

Eventually, one always got the other to open up. "She told me, that I didn't deserve to be Minato's daughter. That the only reason she didn't have an abortion was because she needed me if she wanted access to Minato's money after their divorce."

Minato Namikaze. Shukaku had long ago learned that Kyuubi was the heiress daughter of the famed artist, but he still found it slightly shocking each time he heard her mention her late father's name. While similar in looks she was the complete opposite of everything the Konoha hero represented. What he found even more amazing was that her half-brother, Naruto Uzumaki, was also Minato's heir. The younger blond was less known about due to circumstances covering up his parents' affair, and the publicity surrounding Kyuubi on a regular basis, but when placed next to his sister there was no denying the family resemblance between the two.

"She blamed me for Minato and Kushina's death." Suddenly, Kyuubi was bursting into tears, leaving Shukaku staring at her stunned. Pulling her legs to her chest she lowered her head and cried into her knees.

He didn't know what it was about Kyuubi. She was either crying or pissed off. Angry, he could deal with; he had enough anger boiling under his skin that he could match her blow for blow on most days. When she cried however, he was at a total loss. He had learned from experience that remarking on it or making fun of her had unfavorable outcomes and avoided them at all costs. He felt awkward patting her on the back and telling her it would be okay—like he had watched in his 'sharing' groups—when he knew in Kyuubi's case it probably wouldn't. Kyuubi's mother was a total bitch and thoroughly enjoyed tormenting her daughter, and everyone knew it. Besides, Shukaku wasn't the type to comfort and Kyuubi wasn't the type to appreciate that kind of gesture. Normally, in this situation he would get up and leave her alone until she was back to her normal self, but they were in his room leaving that option unacceptable to him this time.

As her crying grew louder, and her body quivered more violently, he decided something had to be done to shut her up before she sent every single one of his nerves on edge. On pure instinct, he lifted her head with his hands on either side of her cheeks, leaning in until he covered her mouth with his to stop the sobs. Her body stiffened, and he froze with his lips against hers before pushing her away and realizing what he had just done.

"I can't believe I just did that." He blurted, surprised at his actions.

Kyuubi stared at him with a dumbstruck expression on her tear stained face. "Did you just _kiss_ me?"

"No." he shook his head, trying to find an excuse that seemed plausible for the situation. "I wanted you to stop crying, so I covered your mouth—"

"With your _own?"_ her voice raised an octave with every word she spoke. "I can't believe you just _did_ that!"

Well, he had thought it was a good idea at the time.

"It got you to stop, didn't it?" he defended, slouching back against the headboard hoping his relaxed posture would hide the embarrassment he felt.

Muffled laughter escaped from his side. He looked at Kyuubi just in time to catch her covering her mouth with her palm. He found himself glaring at her, even though deep down he was glad he had been able to pull her out of the dark mood she had been sinking into. Now they could continue with their war on equal terms, the way he liked.

"What?" he practically growled, letting himself fall back into their usual routine.

She shook her head, having trouble speaking between outbursts. "Nothing, it's just..."

"It's just…_what_?" He narrowed his eyes. A laughing Kyuubi was never to be trusted.

"It's just…" she wiped the remainder of her tears with the bottom of her blue cotton tank-top, flashing him the toned stomach underneath in the process. Whether it was intentional or not, he would never know. "It's just, I never realized how blatantly in love with me you are."

"Excuse me?" he deadpanned. "You think I'm _what?_"

"In love with me." She answered smugly, choosing this moment to examine her nails. Shukaku couldn't help but notice that her fit of laughter had been replaced with complete nonchalance to the entire situation. Oh, yes, she was most certainly up to something. "It was bound to happen, eventually. I _am_ gorgeous, and you _are_ a guy. It's only natural that you would become attracted to me."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are out of your ego-centric mind."

"Obviously." She snickered.

He stared at her, annoyed.

"Oh, come on!" she huffed, feigning a pout. "You can't honestly say that in the six months we've known each other that you haven't once undressed me with your eyes."

Unfortunately, she spoke the truth. But he wasn't about to admit that to her. "No, I haven't."

"Really?" Kyuubi's expression became playful and he suddenly found his shoulder being held against the headboard, while she situated herself into a straddling position over his lap. He clenched his teeth, fighting to keep his stoic expression as she tempted him by pressing against his body and trailing wet kisses along his jawline.

"So this doesn't affect you at all?" she whispered seductively into his ear, the heat of her breath sending shivers down his spine and making his face hot.

"N-not at all." he stuttered, resisting the urge to run his twitching fingers up her exposed thighs. For once he cursed the fact that she always seemed to be wearing ridiculously short skirts—or in today's case, ridiculously short running shorts.

"How 'bout this, then?"

Shukaku felt his head pulled back roughly, as Kyuubi gripped his hair in her fist. Her lips crashed against his and his eyes fluttered shut as he succumbed to the feelings of lust she was creating in his body. Not one to give up the fight for dominance easily in any situation against the blue eyed devil, he flipped their positions so that she would know what it felt like to be underneath him for once.

Smirking at the gasping sound she made as he broke off their kiss to pay attention to her neck, he was quite surprised that she hadn't beat the hell out of him yet for the amount of exploring his hands were doing over her curves. Apparently, her little plan to humiliate him for kissing her had backfired, and his touch affected her more than she was willing to admit.

"I thought you said you weren't in love with me?" she finally said, causing him to pull away from the tender skin he had been sucking on, so he could catch a glimpse of the expression on her face. Normally, he would call what he saw shock, but even a shocked Kyuubi was a calculating Kyuubi, and he had been around the girl long enough to know that the wheels behind her freckled face were always turning. He knew his observations were correct when she added with a knowing look. "To me, it seems you can't resist touching every part of my body with those wandering hands of yours."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with you." He grinned wickedly, leaning in to kiss the side of her neck he had yet to mark. "That just means I want to do you."

"Really?" she purred, pulling his head towards her until she was whispering into his ear. "What else?"

Shukaku kissed the sensitive spot under her lobe, smirking in satisfaction when he was rewarded by the sound of her low moan. "I want to make you scream my name."

"Is that all?" she asked barely above a whisper. He suddenly tensed. There was a trace of amusement in her tone that wasn't there a moment ago. It was the only warning he got that she was still playing with him before she let out a blood-curling scream. "NO, SHUKAKU! GET OFF ME!"

"You. Evil. Bitch." He hissed, hearing the sound of footsteps rushing down the hall.

"Like I'd ever let you on top." He could almost hear the smirk on her face before Kyuubi started shouting again. "Let go! I said stop! NO! Stop touching me, Shukaku!"

He should have known better than to believe that Kyuubi would ever let him gain the upper hand, even for a minute. As he was roughly yanked off the smirking girl, he knew he had a long week of solitary confinement ahead of him; but found solace in the fact that when he was released, he would make her pay.

Smiling sadistically as Tenzou dragged him down the hall, he comforted himself in the fact that in the end, she _would_ be screaming his name.

**OooOooO**

"I'm not stupid, Kyuubi. I know that whatever happened in that room, you set that boy up." Tsunade said, walking alongside her devious granddaughter.

Instead of denying the claim, Kyuubi laughed out loud and paused in her walk to point down the hall towards Shukaku's open doorway. "Would you rather we were having sex right now? I'm sure he won't mind if I go back to his room and pick up where we left off."

The petite blonde had the audacity to walk back in the direction of the red head's bedroom despite the dirty look Tsunade gave her.

Hitting the back of Kyuubi's head and pushing her forward once again, the aging mental health care worker reprimanded the younger girl. "Keep moving. As if you two don't give me enough problems; the last thing I need is you getting pregnant."

Kyuubi snickered. "You don't have to worry about that. I have no intention of procreating with that loon."

The look on Tsunade's face must have shown how unconvinced she was, because her granddaughter added, "Had I not shouted out when I did, he probably would have kissed me again. Kissing would have led to more touching and touching would have led to clothing being removed. I'm not on birth control and he wouldn't have a condom on him due to the stupidity of the hospital rules—which seem to think there is a possibility of someone ending their life by swallowing and choking to death on a rubber object—so the chance of me becoming pregnant after that type of encounter with Shukaku is too high for me to be comfortable with. Since I have no desire to procreate anytime soon, I shouted knowing that Tenzou would come running and Shukaku would be put in isolation for at least the night—removing the possibility of him trying to seduce me after bedtime."

Tsunade stared at Minato's first child in awe. It was in moments like this that she wondered if there was a possibility of Kyuubi making something out of her life after all. "You're a lot smarter than you let on, you know that kid? But the way your mind works is frightening. Are you sure you and Naruto are related?"

Kyuubi gave a lopsided grin, one normally seen on the face of her half-brother. "I sure hope not. He ruins my reputation."

"I just hope Naruto doesn't ever tap into that kind of intelligence you hide underneath that thick scull of yours." Tsunade said in a half serious tone, as she tapped the girl's forehead non to gently with her fist. "If you're the example to go by, than God help us; he's enough trouble without a brain to back up his antics."

"But think of how much fun he would be." Kyuubi seemed to ponder the idea, her index finger tapping rhythmically against her bottom lip. "Maybe I'll start giving him pointers."

Just thinking about it, Tsunade could already feel a new headache brewing. "Keep walking, kid. You've still got an art lesson to go to."

Ignoring the older woman, Kyuubi continued to think out loud. "Maybe, I'll start him with something small—I know! I can implant the idea to draw his classmates naked! His art is as good as mine! And I know deep down he's a closet pervert!"

"DAMN IT, KYUUBI! YOU'RE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE JIRAIYA!"

"Epp!" shrieked the freckled face blonde, as a hand reached out to grab her by the collar. Not wanting to be subjected to one of her grandmother's lectures about respecting female bodies or receive a knot on the head, Kyuubi made a run for it down the hall.

For the rest of the day, Tsunade chased her scheming granddaughter around the ward, trying to knock the twisted ideas out of the younger girl's head with the backhand of her fist.

One way or another, that girl was going to give up her delinquent ways; even if it meant fixing violence with violence.

**OooOooO**

**End note: **There you have it. This chapter was a bit longer than the first so I'm hoping it was still an easy read. I promise Gaara will make more of an appearance later on, but I'm still trying to set up the plot a bit before he makes his main _début_. As you can tell I'm trying to give Kyuubi and Shukaku a personality besides their demon sides without making them carbon copies of the characters they are based off of. I'm finding Shukaku to be a little more difficult though...

The next chapter has a few more stars entering in the mix for our demons to interact with…so hopefully everything will come together the way I want it then...hehe.

As always, I'd love to hear what you think!

Oh! And here's a preview!

_**Chapter Three Preview: The clan of the fox…**_

"_Hey! You look just like Gaara! Except he has a tattoo on his forehead." Kyuubi snickered at her overexcited brother behind her easel while he tried to make conversation with the one she now referred to as 'Coon'. Normally, she would be the one trying to agitate the cocky redhead, but Naruto was doing such a good job at it on his own that she decided playing silent for a while would achieve her mission much faster than if she intervened._


	3. The clan of the Fox

**All About Kyuubi**

**Summary: **_Gaara had thought life with Shukaku was hell. Then he met Naruto's sister. "Kyuubi…why is there a dead raccoon on the table?" "Tsunade suggested I find creative outputs for my anger. Care to guess who I'm pissed at?" Suddenly, his life didn't look so bad._

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto (But I wish I did!)

**Warning:** _Cussing_, violence, sex, drugs, ect. Seriously, this story is about two _demons_, mind the rating. You've been warned.

**Side note:** I needed a break from homework and this happened. Enjoy!

BadFiction

**OooOooO**

**Chapter Two: **_The clan of the Fox…_

There were lots of things that Kyuubi Namikaze was immune to, but—as much as she would deny it—Sasuke Uchiha was not one of them. It wasn't that she was one of his raving fans, quite the opposite. She absolutely hated the way one look from the stoic boy's dark eyes would have her catching her breath and make her weak at the knees. It was a loss of control in Kyuubi's eyes and her lack of power to do anything against the unfortunate attraction she felt for her half-brother's long-time childhood friend irritated her to no end.

What she would give to be rid of the cause of her deepest, darkest, inner turmoil. She had dreams about something—or someone—causing a rift in Naruto and Sasuke's tight knit relationship, so she wouldn't have to see the dark haired male so much, but so far not even their mutual attraction for one Sakura Haruno had separated the bond between the two.

Her only other option would be to murder the spiky haired brunette, but she was certain that Naruto would be upset with her if she carried out that fantasy. Not to mention the mess she would have to clean up after the gruesome slaughter she would plan for the younger teen.

Yes, she had long ago realized that the Uchiha was—and always would be—a weakness to her mental state. What she hadn't realized was that another was developing; masked with unruly red hair, harsh looking green eyes, and a bad temper.

And she could do nothing in her power to prevent it from happening.

**OooOooO**

"Hey! You look just like Gaara! Except he has a tattoo on his forehead." Kyuubi snickered at her overexcited brother behind her easel while he tried to make conversation with the one she now referred to as 'Coon'. Normally, she would be the one trying to agitate the cocky redhead, but Naruto was doing such a good job at it on his own that she decided playing silent for a while would achieve her mission much faster than if she intervened. For once, she was thankful for the mandatory activities Tsunade Baa-chan had forced upon her and the fact that family was encouraged to participate on a regular basis in her treatment. Kyuubi's grin grew even more as Shukaku glare menacingly at Naruto, when he continued to shout excitedly. "You're his twin, Shukaku right?"

The redhead's charcoal pencil snapped in half when his angry grip became a little too tight around the thin object. With a sarcastic tone he replied. "Obviously."

Sasuke chuckled from his position on Kyuubi's right, away from the other two, but not so much that he didn't have a front row view of everything going on. "Dobe."

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled, pointing his paintbrush at the dark haired teen, flinging orange paint across the room in the process.

"Watch it brat!" Kyuubi yelled as some of it spattered on her face. "You're going to ruin a master piece here!"

"Heh, sorry!" the blond shrugged before turning back to the red head, continuing his unintentional harassment. "So, what are you drawing anyway?"

Naruto was pointing to the back side of the canvas Shukaku had been working on. He smiled, mischievously. "Can't tell you, yet. It's a secret 'til it's done."

Kyuubi arched an eyebrow in her fellow artist's direction, curious and disturbed by his words. It didn't take a genius to know Shukaku was trying to bait her, but she decided the risk was worth the possible excitement "A secret?"

He nodded, a smirk planted firmly on his face while he belatedly checked her out.

The institutionalized blond tapped her paintbrush against her chin, thinking. She had an idea of why he was suddenly being mysterious about his artwork. Knowing Shukaku's tendencies to draw while she paraded the unit in nothing but her underwear, he probably had a rather indecent sketch on the page of his drawing pad. He probably thought he could use it against her in the presence of her friends and family, too. What he didn't know was that she had already desensitized her brother to her antic's and a trick of her own up her sleeve. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Kyuubi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"How is it that you manage to make everything you say sound offensive?" he demanded sarcastically, grin growing larger.

"It's a gift." Kyuubi shrugged, before walking across the room and flipping the pad around for everyone to see. "Wow, Shukaku…"

"Is that—" Deidara, who up to this point had mostly stayed out of the conversation to work on his own project, dropped his pencil. "Is that Kyuubi's _ass_!Yeah?"

Naruto, finding the situation funny, began snickering knowing shit was about to hit the fan with the deranged red head as his sister's target. Sasuke, also familiar with Kyuubi's manipulative behavior, rolled his eyes and started removing sharp objects discreetly form accessible areas.

Sakura, who had only come because of a certain dark haired classmate and not because of any relationship to either patient hid behind Sasuke.

Kyuubi picked up the notepad and flipped a few pages, examining the numerous sketches of her various body parts before pausing on an extremely crude one showing her bent over, ass exposed towards the audience, grabbing her bare chest, and servicing an aroused faceless male that she would bet money was a self-portrait of the artist. "I must say…I'm impressed. You've got most of my features dead on. Unfortunately…"

Shukaku twitched, but made no other movement as Kyuubi snatched the charcoal stick off his work space and made corrections to his drawing. On the outside he appeared calm, on the inside he was seething that the unfazed blonde hadn't acted as distressed as he predicted. What made it worse was the fact that none of the others had shown much of a reaction, either. And then she had the audacity to draw on _his_ artwork! With a bit of bitterness laced in his voice he retorted, "Unfortunately, what?"

Putting the utensil back in its spot, Kyuubi smiled. Shukaku continued to glare. "Unfortunately, you made it oh, so obvious that you've never seen me naked."

She flipped the pad back around so he could see her edits. "My breasts aren't that big, and I have a tattoo on my left ass cheek."

She tossed him the sketch as she walked back to her corner of the room and Shukaku found his eyes glued to paper in front of him. Apparently her tattoo was a chibi fox.

How fitting.

"You're full of it." he muttered under his breath.

"Really?" she gave a sly grin, before pulling down her shorts and showing off the orange and black inked skin.

"Ah! Come on, Kyuubi! A little warning!" Naruto shouted, as he got more of a visual than he wanted of his sister's rear end.

"Kyuubi." Deidara spoke up. "That's inappropriate behavior. Don't make me lower you're privilege level again."

"Whatever." She waved him off, and turned back to the red head. "Besides, if you're going to draw pornographic material, you should at least do it right."

Sasuke scuffed. "What do you know about porn? You're a girl."

Naruto groaned. "Now you've done it, bastard."

Kyuubi half grinned and tapped her finger over her lips. "I could explain, but I've always preferred visuals…"

She trailed off and spun the canvas she'd been working on so everyone had a clear view of the oil painting's graphic image.

"Oh, my." Sakura gasped, pinching her nose to stop the sudden bleeding.

"Kyuubi!" Sasuke growled angrily. "_What the hell_?"

"My eyes! They burn!" Naruto screamed.

Deidara was shocked, but impressed. "Now that's what I call explosive art, yeah!"

Shukaku simply walked across the room and broke the picture over his knee.

Kyuubi laughed. "Aww! What's the matter? You can't take it when it's your naked body under the spotlight?"

"That was disgusting." Shukaku forced through clenched teeth. He gestured toward the broken painting angrily, barely suppressing the urge to strike out at the girl. "You—you drew me—doing that! With him!"

He pointed to Sasuke who looked just as thrilled to be the star of Kyuubi's artwork. The dark haired teen folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "I agree."

"What?" she asked in an innocent tone. "I drew you mid—orgasm while submitting underneath Sasuke. I was even nice and covered the lower half of your body by the foam of a rising tide."

Kyuubi said it so casually, like they were discussing the weather or baseball, and not the deflowering of Shukaku's anus to someone he hated. What she didn't say was that Sasuke was pulling Shukaku by the hair violently, while the red head lay prone fisting the sand. Nor, did she mention the feminine nature, or the look of pain in which she seemed to have drawn his face to express.

Shukaku clutched his fists, trying his best to count backwards like Tsunade had taught him and not lash out on the most aggravating female he'd ever met.

It was days like this that he really hated that girl. At the same time it was days like this that he couldn't help but get excited by the challenge she constantly put him up against.

He loved to hate her, and he hated lov—no, he would not let himself go down that train of thought. As far as he was concerned, Kyuubi was a she-demon. One who needed to be destroyed—preferably by him.

"Sometimes, I really want to kill you, Kyuubi." he said walking towards the door. He needed a dose of his meds if he was going to last the rest of the day in the blonde's presence. He already felt himself losing it, and he had been doing too good lately to let her control his state of mind like this. Unlike her, he was rather fond of his privileges.

In the corner of his eye, he saw her blow him a kiss.

"No you don't." she said confidently. "If I weren't here, you'd go out of your mind with boredom."

"I go out of my mind, regardless." Shukaku pulled the door and stepped into the hall, searching frantically for Tsunade.

**OooOooO**

Shukaku was desperate. Otherwise he would have gone the rest of his hospitalization avoiding the conniving blonde bitch, rather than seek her out in the middle of the night with his odd request.

"You really want me to do this, Coon?"

Kyuubi was currently sitting on Shukaku's bare chest, brushing the overgrown strands of his bright red hair away from his forehead with care. After seeing the expert detail in her artwork earlier in their activity group, he had dragged her out of bed knowing she was the only one with the skill perfect enough to achieve what he wanted done—even if they had obviously different tastes in beauty. Had he known at the time that she would have thrown him to the floor in a half-awake stupor, he might have been more careful in his approach.

Shukaku growled, the back of his head throbbing where it had been slammed against the tile. "Just get it over with, before I change my mind!"

She held the scalpel, stolen with ninja-like skills off an abandoned med cart, steady over his left eyebrow. "I thought the point of cutting your brother's face was so people could tell you apart?"

Irritation grew in Shukaku's tone. "What's with all the questions? Can you make it exactly like his or not?"

"Doubting my skills?" she teased while examining a picture of a glowering teen, identical to the one she was sitting on. "Charming picture…knew you used to wear more eyeliner than me."

"It's not your skills I don't trust, it's you." He shot back, ignoring the other half of her sarcastic comment even though something in the way she said it bothered him.

"Fair enough," she smirked. "But I warn you, it will hurt."

"Damn it, just do it already!"

Kyuubi grabbed Shukaku's face firmly in her small hand, and held his head roughly against the floor. With the scalpel, she slowly and carefully carved thin, precise lines deep into the boy's forehead, glancing periodically at the scar in the picture she was mimicking.

"But no really, why am I doing this again?" she repeated, eyes focused on the work of her artistic hands. He hissed under her knife and she apologized. "Sorry, the scar tissue is really tough in this spot."

Shukaku sighed, and tried not to wince as the blade moved in a different direction. "I already told you. It's my way of apologizing to my bother. I don't expect someone like _you_ to understand."

She smiled and put aside the scalpel, replacing it with a sterile gauze pad and dabbing at the blood running down his temple. "Ah! But I do understand! More than you know. Unfortunately, I'm too vain to carve whiskers onto my face. I guess that makes you a better person than me, eh?"

Shukaku snickered. "That's not hard to do."

"Hey!" Kyuubi smacked his arm. "I could cut your throat, you know!"

She picked the scalpel back up and waved it at him, threatening.

The red head rolled his eyes and pushed the girl off him, gently. "Whatever. Give me a mirror, will ya. I want to examine your work."

She reached for the plastic mirror on her nightstand and handed it to him. Seeing the raw jagged lines of the kanji _ai _in his reflection, Shukaku couldn't hold back the large grin that formed across his face. "It's perfect."

Kyuubi smirked and wiped dust off the black track sweats she slept in before climbing back into her bed. "Of course it is; I did it."

He chuckled at her lack of humility and placed the mirror back on the stand, before sliding on his side next to her and on top of the covers. Resting his hand on the curve of Kyuubi's hip, he pressed his body against her back and whispered suggestively in her ear. "Goodnight, Fox…unless you want to show me that tattoo again."

"Like hell." She shouted, shoving him once again onto the floor, this time with her elbow. "Don't think I'm easy just 'cause I kissed you the other day, Coon. Now, go to your own room before you get us in trouble. Some of us like to sleep at night!"

With a scowl he carefully snuck out of her room, aware of the quiet laughter that followed him down the hall. She was messing with him. She was always messing with him.

And dammit he was realizing that he liked it.

**OooOooO**

_I know it doesn't look like it, but there is a plot bunny mixed in here somewhere. I'm sorry I haven't been update as much as I should, but I hope you all are still enjoying this story!_

_Badfiction_

_**Chapter Four Preview: The Raccoon sleeps…**_

"_What are you doing here, Sakura? Where's Naruto?"_

_Tears watered in Sakura's eyes and Kyuubi knew that whatever reason the pink haired girl had for visiting, she wasn't going to like it. "I-I think you s-should sit, Kyuubi."_


End file.
